1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latching devices, and, more particularly, to a handle actuated latch assembly having a foldable handle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Latch assemblies are relied on in a number of applications for securing items together, such as panel doors, containers, cabinets and compartments, as well as for securing components within a panel or cabinet. For example, a variety of fastening devices are often employed to secure electronic components in a panel or cabinet, or on a circuit board or other unit. The cabinet may have a lockable door to provide access to individual components. Some cabinets or units may include rack assemblies where electronic components are mounted on a rack for insertion and removal thereof. Generally, the components themselves which are installed in a rack or cabinet, may receive a plurality of wires or connectors which are connected thereto. Often, the electronic components must be removed for repair, upgrading or replacement. In some cases, rack components will preferably have a handle or grip for facilitating removal of the component from a cabinet or box or the like. In many cases the handle may be a permanently installed protruding pull member which can be gripped by a user to slide or insert a component into and out of the panel.
In some cases the handles or pulls can also be hinged so that they may fold to conserve space. The more space that is conserved enables a greater number of components to be installed within the cabinet, or, a smaller cabinet to be used.
There exists, however, applications in which hot-plugging of components is routinely performed. Power supplies are a type of component which are installed in a cabinet. For example, in certain applications, power supplies are "hot-swappable", requiring the system to continue to run while the power supplies are being changed. Insertion and retraction of a power supply in such applications generally requires that electrical connectors in the power supply be engaged or disengaged as the power supply is being inserted or retracted, respectively. Often the power supplies can have weights in excess of twenty pounds and therefore require a considerable force to release the power supply from a cabinet or frame, and also, at the same time, to disengage a connector. Furthermore, once the power supply is installed in position within a cabinet, panel or other unit, it is desirable to maintain it in its engaged position, so that it will not become inadvertently disengaged by an unexpected force, vibration, heat or the like.
While latching and fastening devices may be applied to retain components, such as, for example, a power supply, into a panel, it is desirable to use as little space as possible to leave room for other components and to minimize the size of the panel or unit volume. Camming action has been used in latching assemblies. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,638 "Fastening Device" issued on Sep. 23, 1997 to Glenn E. Anderson, et al, and assigned to Southco, Inc., the complete disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a fastening member with a cam mechanism used to withdraw a slide member.
A need exists for a folding down handle which can provide a controlled pushing and pulling action on actuation for retraction and insertion of a member to which the handle is installed.